Child of the Rinnegan
by SkywardStrike
Summary: Arashi Uzumaki Hyuuga, son of the great Peacebringer Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Hyuuga Hinata, wielder of the fabled Eye of Samsara and Third coming of the Sage of Six Paths. Watch as the child of a legend strives to create a name for his own and control the power of the very first shinobi.
1. Prologue

**Pre Note: Okay, so this is my new fanfic. I have high expectations about it but I'm still unsure wether it will attract readers or not, so depending on the favourites/follows/reviews I get with this chapter, I will continue it soon. The more popularity, the sooner Ill continue. See it as a Pilot for a series. With it I will be able to know if it attracts readers or not, but enough babbling, now on to the story….**

To say that Naruto Uzumaki was nervous would be an understatement.

However, he had his reasons. At the very moment his wife was giving birth to his child and since he couldn't bear to be in the same room as her, he was currently walking from one side to another with thoughts of the worst possible scenarios becoming reality constantly returning to his mind.

"**_You worry too much, kit…_**" Kurama said in his head. "**_Just calm down and soon you'll have a healthy, new kit running around._**"

The young man smiled at his old friend's attempt on cheering him up. He was wearing his Jounin uniform with an orange undershirt along with his white Hokage cloak and his forehead protector. Actually, not considering his attire he hadn't changed much for the last three years. He was now about 5.6 feet tall and had a slightly older look on his face but that was about it...

"_Probably so…but I can't really help being nervous. I'll soon be in charge of another life…imagining that…_" He told his demon comrade, who laughed. Kurama had known him all his life and had seen him at his best and worst…but mainly at his worst…the idea that he would soon be taking care of a small, fragile child was surprisingly amusing.

Naruto wondered how the kid would look like… his mother's eyes… his hairstyle…would he be blond? Or maybe red haired like his own mother.

As the thoughts of his child's appearance ran through his head, Naruto didn't notice a man of his age with black, spiky hair and matching eyes enter the room.

"Hey there, Dobe." Sasuke said as he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why aren't you there with your wife? Don't tell me you're too nervous…"

The Hokage looked at his friend with a glare. Sasuke was wearing his usual Chunnin uniform with the white undershirt and Uchiha symbol along with the Kusanagi blade strapped to his back. He was a couple centimeters taller than Naruto and also had a slightly older look, but change was not that present in him as well.

Naruto sighed. "Sakura's inside with her, she was shouting and stuff, I was stressed, I walked out. I know I shouldn't but I was losing my mind….seeing her shout like that was literally driving me crazy…"

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry. I felt the same when Sakura had Yuki and Kai, remember?"

Naruto thought back to the night Sasuke became a father. The guy had a breakdown and it took more than a few clones to stop Sasuke from fleeing the hospital. If put into perspective Sasuke was really a jerk for criticizing him when he was too nervous to stand by his wife…but then again it was twins so….double the pressure, maybe?

Naruto was about to tease Sasuke in some way that would make the young man mad, but was interrupted as Sakura came out of a door at the corner of the room. Out of all of them Sakura was probably the one who had changed the most. She had let her hair grow again, since she didn't on missions anymore, preferring to work at the hospital in the position her teacher had previously occupied. Her hair was currently tied in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses, in other words she was on her working attire.

Sakura was also wearing a cloak like her teacher's but white along with red clothes. She took off her glasses and untied her hair, letting it fall down on her shoulders. She then looked at Naruto and gave him a small smile, the Hokage's eyes widened as he quickly walked past Sakura and into the room.

Meanwhile, Sakura exchanged a quick smile with her husband before both following Naruto inside the room.

"HINATA!" Naruto called out. His wife was lying down on the hospital bed. She looked completely exhausted with her long hair and hospital clothes covered in sweat, but she looked genuinely happy.

That was because; lying on her arms was a crying infant. It was a he, but Naruto already knew that because of his wife's eyes. He looked at the boy; he had the blue hair color of Hinata, but his own spiky hairstyle and skin color

Since the newborn's eyes were closed, he couldn't tell if he had inherited the Hyuuga Dojutsu, but it didn't matter to him…he was a father! "**_I told you everything would be okay, didn't I?_**" Kurama said with a chuckle.

Naruto wanted to answer, but he was just too happy. He was nearly crying tears of joy. "_Yeah…_" He managed to mentally say. "_You were right…_" The young man looked at his son and then at his wife, as if wordlessly asking permission to hold the child. Hinata smiled and carefully handled him the boy.

Naruto took him and held the child in his arms for a moment. He had stopped crying, but still hadn't opened his eyes. "Look at him…" Naruto said out loud, meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were watching the scene with a smile on their faces. Naruto was usually happy, but this was different…it was…special…

That is, until the child opened his eyes.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone at the room to stare at him.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Hinata asked, staring at her surprised looking husband.

"I…No, but…I…" Naruto stuttered as he looked at his son's eyes. "Sasuke, get over here!"

The Uchiha looked at Sakura, who simply gave him an equally confused look. He then walked over to his friend wondering what Naruto had seen. "Naruto, look…I don't really think i- Oh my god!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise as soon as Naruto's child turned to look at him in confusion.

The boy's eyes weren't Naruto's blue eyes or even the Byakugan. Instead the boy's eyes presented various purple colored rings. It was as if the his black pupil was the center of a ripple in the water followed by various rings, the farther away the rings were from the pupil, the lighter was their purple coloration.

Sasuke recognized those eyes. He had fought them alongside Naruto against the toughest opponent of the two young men's career as Shinobi. Their clash against Obito Uchiha in the final battle of the Fourth Great Ninja War would be one remembered for years to come…

"The Rinnegan…" Sasuke exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Oh god…you mean Pain's eye?! Why is it on Naruto's son?!" Sakura asked after seeing the child, feeling confused by the situation in general.

"I don't know!" Sasuke shouted back. "Do you, Naruto?"

"Hell no! I'm just as surprised as you are! Hinata…?" Naruto finally asked as everyone turned to face the new mother.

Hinata however, was more confused than anybody else. Her and Naruto's child apparently shared his eyes with various people who had previously tried to kill her and her husband. "I…I…No…I really don't know…"

Everybody remained in silence for a minute. Every one of them had to some extent, an experience with those eyes.

Sakura had the less experience of them all, having only seen the eyes on Obito while he fought Naruto and on Pain and his summons. Thinking back, the one named Madara also appeared to have the Rinnegan eyes…

Sasuke also didn't have much experience, he had never met Pain, but he had fought Obito. Sure, he hadn't use any of the powers Naruto described Nagato to have, but if an opponent like Obito had gone through the trouble of going after the eyes, then they were surely powerful.

Hinata had nearly been killed by a man wielding those eyes. Pain had given her husband one of the toughest fights he had ever undergone. She, like many men and women in the village, had been there four years ago, when in a single attack Pain had eradicated the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto was by far the one with the most experience. He had fought Pain and seen the power of the eyes. Deva, Animal, Preta, Asura, Human and Naraka. The abilities to control gravity, summon enormous beasts, absorb chakra, turn your body parts into weapons at will, read minds and revive the dead. He had later fought against Nagato again and this time he had seen the Rinnegan at its prime…or so he thought, until he met Uchiha Madara, he saw the man wave off his Rasenshuriken before summoning an enormous meteor and killing nearly everyone in the Shinobi army but a selected number of people…

However, no matter who you asked, everyone and anyone who knew about the Akatsuki's history knew of the Rinnegan's power…the power of the Sage of Six Paths himself, the power to decimate a village in two words…Almighty Push_ …_

Meanwhile, Naruto closed his eyes to think and was surprised to meet his Bijuu face to face. Kurama was lying down in a sleeping position, but had his two red eyes solely focused on him.

"Let me guess…" Naruto said, sitting down on the waters of his subconscious. "You know why my son has your father's eyes."

"**Smart.**" The Demon fox said. "**Yes, I am here to explain the reason behind your kid's eyes….although…it's more of a theory than a fact.**"

Naruto nodded. "Go on."

"**Naruto, do you know how Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan?**" Kurama asked.

"Yeah…Madara was an Uchiha, he added Senju DNA to his body and thus was born the Rinnegan." The boy answered with the facts the Shinobi Alliance had learned after the war.

"**Yes, that is because the Sage of Six Paths, my father, had two biological sons and those sons came to be the founders of the Senju and the Uchiha clan. Thus the sage's power was separated in two. But when Madara joined the two bloodlines once again, they became one…The Rinnegan.**"

"Yeah, I know this…." Naruto said. "What does this have to do with the situation at hand?"

"**Naruto…don't you remember the talk with your mother?**" Kurama asked.

"What about it?" Naruto said, leaving the fox to explain.

"**What did she say about your clan and the Senju?**" The Fox once again asked, trying to get straight to 7the point.

Naruto thought for a minute before answering. "The Uzumaki and The Senju are somewhat of distant cousins…that's what she said, right?

The fox chuckled. "**People can say whatever they want about you, but let it not be said that Naruto Uzumaki has a bad memory.**"

"Thank you…I guess." Naruto hesitantly said.

"**Anyway, It's not over yet. Do you remember what Kakashi said back in the Chunnin Exams when your mate and her cousin first fought?**" The Fox questioned him.

"Well…he said that the Byakugan's insight is even greater than the Sharingan's." He said, looking for the fox as if asking what this had to do with anything.

"**Not that…**" The Tailed Beast sighed.

"He didn't say anything else."

"**Think harder.**"

The young man paused while thinking and Kurama was ready to take back the memory comment when Naruto's eyes widened. "He also said that the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha are also linked…but that means-"

"**Yes…**" The Demon nodded. "**Your child has the Rinnegan because of you and** **your mate's genes. It was a one in a milion chance for it to appear….yet somehow, against all odds, it did. Your child has the Rinnegan. Congratulations. Now go, tell the others of your recent discovery.**"

Before Naruto could say anything else he was thrown back into the real world. "Dumb fox…" He muttered.

Everyone turned to face Naruto, waiting for an explanation of sorts. The Hokage sighed. "The fox has a theory…"

After everything was explained out, everyone seemed to accept that the child's Dojutsu came from the combined genes of his mother and father. "Do you think the Hyuuga will hate on him because he hasn't got the Byakugan, Hinata?" Naruto asked, voicing his worries that the child ended up being hated by his mother's family due to not having the right Dojutsu. The Hyuuga were a proud clan, and even though Naruto would ignore the Hyuuga if they choose to see his son as a freak of sorts, he knew that choosing between her family and her clan would tear her up inside…

"I don't think you should worry, Naruto…" She said smiling. "They wouldn't mistreat the one that could come to be known as the new Sage of Six Paths."

"That's right, Naruto…" Sasuke said. "This kid of yours has a lot of potential. He can master all the five elements and use the Six Paths Jutsu…if he were to be trained properly-"

"I know." Naruto interrupted his friend while looking at his newborn's purple eyes. "But it could also lead to problems in the future…he will be targeted and I bet there will be people out there who will try to make him into an emotionless weapon…" He then smiled. "But…I think we can afford to think this out later…today is a special day."

"Yes, 30 July….today will be remembered as the day our child was born…." Hinata said with a smile as Naruto sat next to her with the now curious newborn.

"Well, yeah…this is great and all." Sakura said, calling the new parents' attention. "But he doesn't even have a name yet…"

"A…name…?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Naruto. I don't think you noticed, but everyone has a name…" Sasuke said with a smirk, causing the Hokage to frown.

"Yes, Sasuke…I realize that….Hinata?" Naruto asked, turning to his wife.

"You can name him, Naruto…" Hinata said with a smile

"Really? Well, then….a name…" The Hokage thought for an instant. He had originaly wanted his son's name to be a tribute to someone important to him. Jiraiya, Minato and Neji had been the names that had gone through his head….but in the end his son deserved to have a name of his own. Naruto looked out of the window. It was Night and a massive storm was happening outside. A storm….Naruto smiled.

"What about….Arashi?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, I should explain this universe's timeline. It drifts off soon after Obito is defeated. When Madara tried to resurrect himself. Obito tore his Rinnegan eye off and crushed it. Madara was sealed. End of war. No Sage meeting, no Juubi Jin Madara. That being said, everything that happened in the Return of Madara arc is not cannon. Cannon no longer exists here, I am cannon in this story.**

******Second for the ones that dont know their japanese, Arashi means Storm. I originally planed on calling him Minato in tribute for the fallen Fourth Hokage, but like stated in the story, i thought that he could use a name of his own**

**Third. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata are all currently 20 years old. Sakura and Sasuke have twins named Yumi (the younger one, a girl) and Kai (The older one, a boy), they are a few months older than Arashi, but more on that later.**

**Please Favourite/Follow/Review if you liked it…and review anyway if you didn't so I know what to improve on.**


	2. Naruto's Decision

**Pre Note: "SKY! Where's the new chapter to Naruto Senpuden?!" Random reader from my more popular story asked in a angry tone  
**

**Okay...my computer broke and the whole document to Naruto Senpuden was inside it, along with the first Chapter to Road to Ninja 2...that's why for the time's sake ill focus on this and Second Chances...but mainly on this since i have so many ideas poping in my head. Anyway, ill say more after the chapter, read on!**

The two boys were about ten feet from one another, each of them with the seal of confrontation in their hands.

The right one was a six (almost seven) year old with purple, rippled eyes and blue, spiky hair. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a red whirlpool in its center. Arashi Uzumaki was his name.

The left one was a seven year old who had black, short hair and matching eyes. He wore a black T-Shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back and white shorts with a small kunai puch strapped to his leg. This boy's name was Kai Uchiha.

The two boys were being watched by a seven year old girl with long, pink hair and black eyes wearing a blue, sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha symbol on its back and white shorts, a tad longer than the one the one Kai was wearing. Her name was Yumi Uchiha.

"Ready?" Kai asked as he activated his two, one tomoe Sharingan. The eyes had been awakened earlier that year when a bully was messing with his sister due to her forehead and he tried to defend her, only to be beaten down. When he saw the bully would continue to hurt his sister, his brain saw what was happening and his Sharingan awoke, allowing him to beat the bully up in defence of Yumi.

"Ready." Arashi replied with a smirk. The boy was just a week away from entering the academy and he was thriled by the idea of becoming a Shinobi togheter with Kai and Yumi...sure, he had received some training from his father in Taijutsu and chakra control, but this was different, it was a 24/7 lesson on how to become a Shinobi...and it would be awesome.

"Go!" Yumi shouted, signalizing so the boys dashed at each other.

Both tried to punch each other with their left hands and used their right hands to block the adversary's punch before locking in eye contact, Dojutsu vs Dojutsu, Sharingan and Rinnegan. Both boys jumped back and Kai was the first to dash, attempting to land a kick on Arashi's chest.

However, the Uzumaki boy ducked in time and rolled so he was behind Kai before he tried a punch, which the Uchiha blocked, followed by a kick, which he dodged by sidesteping before grabing Arashi's right leg and landing a kick on his left one, causing the younger boy to fall down.

Kai sat atop Arashi's chest, thus imobilizing his arms and opening a small smile. "I win." He said.

"Not yet!" Arashi shouted as he headbutted the boy's stomach and used all his strengh to throw Kai aside in the moment of advantage so he stayed on top of the Uchiha and not vice versa. Kai let out a growl and did the same thing Arashi had done with him, but this time they kept rolling and rolling and rolling until Kai decided he had enough and pushed Arashi back, causing the boy to fall on his back.

As both got up, their eyes met once again and they dashed at each other, only to be interupted by a body flicker between the two. "Enough!" Sasuke shouted as he appeared between them. "You two fought well...Kai, Arashi...however I must declare this match a tie. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed..." Arashi quietly said while noding.

"Yes, Father." Kai also nodded.

Sasuke let out a small smile. "Good. Now, the seal of reconciliation..."

Both boys nodded and locked their right hands' index and middle fingers togheter while making the seal of confrontation with their free hand, signalizing they were still comrades.

"_Huh...this next generation may hold more promise that even you expected, Naruto..._" Sasuke thought as he allowed the small smile on his face to grow a bit.

...

Naruto walked into the dark, ungerground room followed by two ANBU and positioned himself in the middle of it, marked by a circle drawn with sealing matrixes that linked itself to four other glowing circles on their own separate corners in the room.

The Hokage made a series of hand seals and slammed his open palm on the ground, causing his own circle to glow white, and causing the other circles to glow as well, producing four separate holograms, each one standing in a circle.

The far left one was a Red haired man with a small goatee that suited him surprisingly well. He had an average height and a normal body, with the kanji for love written in his forehead and wearing the usual Kazekage robes. This man was the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.

The second one was a tall, dark skinned man with white hair and piercing black eyes and a muscular build up. He wore his Raikage robes along with the hat and an enourmous golden bracer on his lonely right arm. This man was the Fourth Raikage, Ay of Kumo.

The third was a woman with waist length red hair, green eyes and blue clothes along with the Mizukage robes. Even though a few wrinkles showed age on her face, she was still undoubtfuly beautiful. This woman was the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

The final one was also a woman. Along with Naruto and Gaara, she was part of the younger generation of Kages. Black, neck length hair and matching eyes along with black and red clothes underneath her Tsuchikage robes and a small smile of mischief. This woman was the Fourth Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi of the Dust Release.

"Glad to see the five of you are here." Naruto said in a serious tone. "But may I ask the why of this reunion?"

Silence was present between the five Kages for about a minute before Gaara sighed and decided that he'd be the one to speak. "Its about Arashi, Naruto."

The Sixth Hokage frowned. "What about him?"

The Five Kages looked at each other before Mei spoke again. "Naruto...we know he is not only one of the hundreds of Konoha children, he is also your son. Thus you have one hundred per cent authority over what happens to him. That being said, we discussed and would like to make a request."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Go on..."

"Naruto, the power of the Rinnegan is far too big..." Ay told him while pushing his cloak aside just enough reveal a scar caused by Madara Uchiha's chakra rod was revealed. "We have all seen and felt it."

"That is why we insist that Arashi undergoes a special training instead of the usual Academy teachings." Mei said.

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking."No."

The Raikage grunted and closed his hand into a fist, but remained calm. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because this is not something I can do. I'd be taking away all of his chances to make friends his age." Naruto argued. "He'd be well trained, yes...but would it be worth it if he didn't have a childhood to enjoy?"

The Kage remained silent. It was dificult to argue against that...

"Well..." Ay said after thinking the situation out for a while. "Would it be really worth it if, in the middle of class, your son hurt his collegues by accidently releasing a burst of chakra strong enough to destroy the whole classroom?"

"I guess that's just a risk i will have to take." Naruto stubornly replied with crossed arms.

"Naruto...please." Gaara requested with a sigh."We are asking you not to leave such large ammount of power unnattended...you must realize where we're coming from, don't you?"

Naruto nodded, though his arms remained crossed. "I do. However I also don't understand why you are with them, Gaara. Your son is Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, that is a great, power." The Hokage glared at his friend eye in the eye. "However, as far as i know, no one has ever requested you to strip him of his childhood because of that..."

Gaara hesitated for a moment before answering. "We understand the Shukaku's power, I was his fourth host and is Dakai's the fifth host." The Kazekage told him. "However, the Rinnegan power is unknown...three people have ever possesed it, and no one never studied its power fully. You are the only person with real knowledge on the Rinnegan's power who is curently alive, Naruto..."

"Exactly. I am the only one who understands it well enough to call myself a specialist." Naruto answered. "That being said, i should be more than qualified to train Arashi when time comes."

Gaara opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, having given up on trying to convince his stubborn friend.

"_One down..._" Naruto thought, holding back a smirk. "_...four to go._"

"You can't be serious!" The Raikage growled under his breath. "Tsuchikage, what about you? Won't you say anything?!"

Kurotsuchi thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I agree with Naruto. He makes a good point...it is his son after all."

"But what about the conclusion we came to togheter?!" Mei asked with a small tone of rage.

"Well...you might say that i changed sides." The Fourth Tsuchikage smirked at Mei.

"Thanks, Kurotsuchi." Naruto smiled at the woman.

"Anytime, Lord Hokage..." She answered with her smirk a bit wider.

"_Now...just two more._" Naruto thought before turning to face the Raikage and Mei. "So, have you got an argument that can change my mind? If not, I have to be honest and say that we're just wasting our time here."

Ay growled and the Hokage could see the Raikage's Lightning Armor start to sparkle around the man through the Hologram. "Listen here, boy-"

"What the Raikage means, Naruto..." Mei glared at the man. She knew that Naruto would take no offense to whatever the man would say, but she wasn't in the mood to take risks. "...Is that, as we previously said, the child is yours. You make the choices. There is no need for you to offend us because of a simple suggestion, now is there?"

The Hokage considered that for a moment before noding. "You're right...I'm sorry, Lady Mizukage. My behaviour wasn't...fiting for the situation. Same thing goes for you, Lord Raikage." He bowed to the Kage couple.

Ay took a deep breath and dismised his armor around him, calming down. "I see that your mind won't be changed, Naruto...very well then." He sighed.

"I agree with Lord Raikage." Mei said with a nod. "We cannot force you into raising your own child the way we see fit..."

"Well, this was a nice little reunion." Naruto smiled. "Now then, i believe we're finished here..."

However, before the four Kages could dismiss the jutsu, a man burst into the room. "Lord Hokage!" The Chunnin shouted. Naruto sighed and made a quick hand signal, so the two Anbu who were ready to take the man down waited for his explanation.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto asked in a stern tone. "Can't you see we're in a reunion of-"

"Lord Hokage...It's your son...Sakura Uchiha asked me to tell you..." The man panted.

Naruto's eyes widened. He turned to the Kage. "Well, we'll have to disimiss this early, there is something that calls my attention." He said while dismising the Jutsu that caused the holograms to appear before closing his eyes for a second. The next moment, he was being engulfed by a golden fire and then, with a strong gust of wind, he disapeared in the full speed of Bijuu Mode.

...

Minutes later, Naruto arived at the Uchiha compound's training grounds in a golden flash before dismising his Bijuu Mode. He looked around and was surprised to spot a scared looking Arashi fallen backed up against a tree.

Naruto walked towards his son. "Hey there, son...are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to the boy.

Arashi sillently pointed at something with the scared look on his face still present. Naruto stared at what his son's Rinnegan eye was looking and his own eyes widened.

The Hokage didn't know how he hadn't noticed before, but Sakura was sitting next to a tree. She was silently holding a boy she recognized as Kai. His shoulder was bandaged and he was uncouncious...still, what had happened?

That was when he noticed the blood soaked chakra rod, about the length of an arm and adourned with a grey colour. He put two and two before realizing what had happened...still, he needed a confirmation. Naruto walked towards Sakura and the uncouncious Kai.

"Sakura..." He called.

The woman was startled for a moment,but she saw it was him and relaxed before returning her attention to Kai. "Oh...its you Naruto."

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

She didn't answer.

"Sakura, please tell me...what happened?" Naruto asked once again.

She didn't answer once again.

"Sakura..." Naruto said, this time in a louder tone.

Sakura sighed and looked at him. "They were sparing as usual when..." She looked at the Chakra Rod on the ground. "That came out of Arashi's hand and stabbed Kai...I dont know exactly how it happened, but he came screaming for help, crying...you should talk to him, Naruto. I'll take care of Kai, so don't worry."

"...are you sure?" Naruto asked. He cared for the boy, after all he was Kai's godfather...

"Absolutely." Sakura gave him a smile. "I know you care for him, Naruto. But Arashi's your son...and he's just as hurt as Kai...just not in the same manner..."

The Hokage looked at his son and then back at Sakura and Kai before noding to his old teammate. He made his way towards Arashi.

"Dad..." Arashi looked up to meet his father's eyes. Naruto could see that his son had been crying...

"Come on, i wanna show you something." The man said before lifting his son up. "Now, close your eyes."

Arashi hesitated, but nodded and complied. Naruto only smiled before entering Bijuu Mode and Body Flickering away.

...

"You can open them now." Naruto finaly said as he arrived on their destination with a last body flicker while exiting his Bijuu Mode..

Arashi opened his eyes and couldn't help but to be amazed by the sight. "Wow..." The boy let out. They were standing above the Fourth Hokage's head in the Hokage Monument. They could see the whole village from there plus the seting sun on the far side of the village made the sight even more beautiful.

"Yup, that's the place." The Hokage said as he let Arashi down. "Every time i need to be alone or think an important decision, i always come here. Its so peaceful..."

Arashi nodded, but the feeling on his chest still didn't disapear."Dad, I-"

"Stop." Naruto said, sitting down next to his son and looking at him eye in the eye. "Look, Arashi...I know you didn't mean to do what you did."

"But I still did it..." He said as he looked at his palm, from where the chakra rod had come from and pierced Kai. "I hurt him...I don't know if he will want to be my friend now..."

"Of course he will...he knows better then to think you did it on purpose." Naruto affirmed.

"Yeah...you're right." Arashi said, though his expression showed that what he said and thought weren't quite the same.

The Hokage sighed. "Arashi...I know what you're thinking." Naruto said, catching his son's attention. "You're wishing you had never been born with those eyes, and I understand why you think that but..."

"But?" Arashi asked.

"...but i don't want to see them as a curse." Naruto completed his sentence. "They're a blessing...I know I have said this a thousand times, but the Rinnegan is unlike the Sharingan and the Byakugan...its full potential is unknown. I think that you can reach this full potential...and i don't mean to place all my hopes on you. That'd be a lot of pressure...but i do know that you want to be a Shinobi and, if you want, I will train you to control your eyes' power...so you never hurt your friends by accident ever again."

Arashi thought for a moment on his father's words. "Yeah...I want to control my eyes so i will never have to hurt anyone on accident ever again. I wanna protect them with the Rinnegan, not hurt them..."

The Hokage smiled at his son's decision. "In that case i'll help you do so. I have more experience fighting against people with eyes like yours then anyone else in the five nations."

"Really?" The boy asked, looking up to his father. "Were they strong, these Rinnegan users?"

"They were the ones that gave me the toughest battles." Naruto said with a sad smile as he remembered Nagato and Obito. "But in the end they were also great man, despite their actions..."

"How strong were they?" Arashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." The Sixth Hokage thought for a moment before pointing at the village. "Do you know why Konoha is in the middle of the crater?" He asked his son as he pointed out the hole on which his village was in. Arashi shook his head. "When i was sixteen, this man with the Rinnegan came to the village looking for me because of Kurama. He believed on an ideal really similar to mine, but at the same time it was completely different. Once he discovered that i was out of the village training, he used his powers to fly high above the village before using a jutsu so powerful that it entirely destroyed Konoha."

"Wow..." Arashi said in amazement as he tried to imagine how powerful a jutsu like that could be. "It was one of the Rinnegan users you fought, right dad? So, did you win?"

"It was a though battle..." Naruto admitted. "We were in a similar level, but he was just slightly better than i was at the time. He pinned me down on the ground with the same chakra rods that you used for the first time today, stoping me from moving...I thought it was all over when your mother appeared from nowhere. " The last sentence was specialy directed to catch Arashi's attention. "She confessed her love for me...i had no idea that she felt that way. Of course, she didn't last much against the man, after all she was just a Chunnin back then. What could she do? But her death made me so angry that i managed to break through the rods and defeat the man."

"You never told me this story before." Arashi said.

"Why would i tell you this story in special?" Naruto asked. "I have many stories..."

"Because this story has to do with me!" The Uzumaki boy frowned. "There's the Rinnegan, you and mom, the village..."

The Hokage considered it for a moment. "Well...never thought about it like that." He said with a small laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

Arashi sweat dropped, but choose not to comment on his father's strange attitude. Naruto saw that and smiled before hugging his son closer to himself. The boy didn't know why his father had done that, but smiled nonetheless

And so the two watched the sunset on top of the Fourth Hokage's head.

...

Days came and passed and Naruto entered the Kage reunion room once again.

The four holograms plus Naruto were all standing in the same positions and similar clothing that they had on the previous meting, however this time something was quite different.

"Why did you call this meeting, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

Naruto sighed before taking a deep breath and explaining the reason behind that gathering. "I have decided to abide your request and train Arashi myself."

Now, to say the Kage were surprised would be an understatement. Naruto was known to be stubborn on his decisions and tended to easily convince others that his choice was the right choice. What could have happened to change his mind?

"Well, that's certainly surprising..." Mei said with a raised eyebrow. "Mind telling us what changed your mind."

"That day...the day of our meeting I dismised my Reunion Seal and walked away without properly saying goodbye. The reason I did that was because of a Shinobi, who told me something had happened to Arashi. Aparently him and Kai Uchiha, Sakura and Sasuke's son and my godson, were sparing when, out of the blue, a chakra rod flew out of his hand like a projectile and hit Kai in his shoulder, wounding him. Arashi went after Sakura so she could help and Sakura sent her daughter, Yumi, to go after someone that could warn me that something had happened with my son."

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow in surprise after hearing the story and spoke up. "Wait, but does that mean that-"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, interupting her. "Aparently Arashi has awaked his first Rinnegan power, the ability to form Chakra Rods from the palm of his hand at will."

"That's impresive..." Kurotsuchi voiced her thoughts. "He's what? Six? Seven? And he already awakened his Bloodline..."

"Not completely. I'm not certain, but i think that each path of the Rinnegan needs to be awakened individually." Naruto explained.

"Which of the paths he awakened that day?" Gaara asked.

"I don't think its a path at all..." The Hokage stoped for a moment, trying to find the explanation for what Arashi had unlocked. "Its more like the side abilities of the Rinnegan, using five elements as if they were all your afinity, producing Chakra Rods, seeing chakra...the overall."

"What about the academy and his friends? You had, to some degree, reason on what you said..." Mei pointed out.

"I still think that's true...but he must learn to control his powers before that...I can't let something like what happened that day happen again." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Well...I think i speak for all of us when I say that we are glad you came to that decision." Ay said. Truth was, the man was holding back a small smile of satisfaction to where the situation had ended.

"Thank you, Raikage." Naruto said, though he was aware of the smile deal with the Raikage. "I just wanted to inform you all of my decision...with that done, i think this meeting is over."

"Good luck with the training, Naruto." Gaara said to his friend with a small smile.

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto returned the Kazekage's smile. "Now, thank you all for appearing, have a good day." He dismised the jutsu and did the same with his smile. Naruto then turned back and walked out of the room, he had some thinking to do.

**Author's Note: Now, this chapter didn't have many story changing events...Arashi's training begins, we see the Kages meeting and Arashi shows the first of his Rinnegan abilities. And yes, i do think that each path has to be awakened individually. **

**I also need someone to corect my grammar. Like seriously, im brazilian so its not my native language, anyone who masters the english language would help, really.**

**What else have i got to say...? Oh, here's something important. I decided this fanfic will be a trilogy. Yes, the Rinnegan Trilogy**

**Part 1 will be Child of the Rinnegan**

**Part 2 will be Heir of the Rinnegan **

**And...**

**Part 3 will be Master of the Rinnegan.**

**I'll change the name after i'm done with part 1 of the story to the Rinnegan Trilogy.**

**Now, i also estabilished the length of a chapter: 4k-6k is what it shall be...this one for example, has around 4150 words.  
**

**Anyway, Favourite, Follow and Review. Its not easy to get people to follow an OC centered story after all...but i think i can make it if i try hard enough.  
**


End file.
